


Leave My Family Alone

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Needs A Hug, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Head Injury, I wrote this in like 2 hours at 1am, Inspired by Fanart, Mild Blood, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), SBI is family you can't change my mind, SMP!Dream pushes everyone away, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: Dream's been messing with the heads of the some of the residents of L'Manberg lately, and unbeknownst to him the one man who could do anything about it is aware of what he's done.Alternatively: Techno is Very mad at Dream for messing with his family and isn't afraid to express that anger with violence.--------------As Dream waves his hand to dispel the chat, he swears he catches a flash of blue from several feet away, ahead of him and off to the right. He pauses and looks off towards where he thought he saw the movement. “Techno? Is that you?” He calls out into the forest. There’s silence for a few moments before he calls, “Ghostbur?” When he doesn’t get a response to that either, he keeps walking towards Techno’s home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Leave My Family Alone

Snow drifts down from the cloudy sky, settling on the boughs of the spruce trees of the taiga forest. More snow covers the ground in an ankle-deep layer, disturbed only by the tracks of the occasional rabbit, fox, wolf, and the blond man in a green hoodie and white face mask that walks through the taiga. The man, Dream, hums softly to himself as he walks through the snow and scrolls through the floating translucent chat window in front of him, confirming the coordinates of Techno’s new home. He’s paying just enough attention to his surroundings to keep from walking into a tree.

As Dream waves his hand to dispel the chat, he swears he catches a flash of blue from several feet away, ahead of him and off to the right. He pauses and looks off towards where he thought he saw the movement. “Techno? Is that you?” He calls out into the forest. There’s silence for a few moments before he calls, “Ghostbur?” When he doesn’t get a response to that either, he keeps walking towards Techno’s home. _”Probably Ghostbur, he likes quietly hanging around people.”_ He thinks to himself. A few moments later he resumes his humming.

Dream continues walking through the snow for a while before he’s tackled from behind and knocked to the ground with a yell of surprise. He kicks out at his attacker as he tries to flip himself onto his back, and he hears a grunt of discomfort as his foot makes contact with flesh. Before he’s able to process who’s tackled him, a fist makes contact with the center of his mask accompanied with a shout of “DREAM YOU BASTARD!”. Pain radiates from his nose as his mask is forcibly smashed into it, and he feels blood start to trickle down his face. With a wordless shout, he kicks upwards at his unknown assailant in an attempt to knock them off. His foot fails to make contact with anything but air, and a hand roughly rips the mask from his face, casting it aside.

A look of confusion crosses his face as he finally processes the identity of the person poised over him with clenched fists and rage-filled expression across his face. “Techno??” He asks in bewilderment. “What-”

He’s cut off as Techno brings his fist down on Dream’s face again, striking him on the jaw. “How DARE you hurt and manipulate my family!” Techno screams at him. Dream’s able to bring an arm up in an attempt to protect his face before the third blow hits.

“I don’t kno-” Dream attempts to quickly say before yet another punch interrupts him.

Techno yells, “Bullshit!” as he rains more blows down on Dream, his arms unable to stop them all. “Ghostbur told me everything!”

Dream stammers out, “He- he doesn’t know what he.. he’s talki-” Another blow lands square on his already broken nose, and he lets out a cry of pain.

Techno growls, “He may not understand but he still saw what you’ve done.” Dream opens his mouth to speak, but Techno silences him with another strike. “You made Tubbo believe he needed to exile Tommy! His best friend!”

Another blow lands across Dream’s face.

“You keep blowing up Tommy’s possessions!”

Another punch.

“You took Tommy’s party invitations and didn’t let anyone have them!”

Another strike.

“Tommy may do stupid things but he didn’t deserve any of that!”

Another hit.

“YOU TOLD GHOSTBUR TO TAKE A WALK IN THE SNOW!”

Dream’s arms lower, no longer making an attempt to protect himself.

“YOU KNOW HE MELTS IN THE SNOW! YOU COULD’VE KILLED HIM!”

Stars fill Dream’s vision as Techno continues to pummel him.

“LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!” Techno screams as he strikes Dream one more time. Breathing heavily, Techno stands up, looking down at Dream’s bloody form.

Dream mutters, “Why… don’t you just kill me… if you’re that pissed at me…?”

Techno growls, “I don’t know if you’re on your last life or not. If you are, you won’t learn anything if I just kill you.”

“What do… you expect me to ‘learn’?” Dream coughs at the end of the sentence, wincing in pain.

“That you’re alone.” Techno says flatly as he starts to walk away. “Have fun crawling back to L’Manberg.” He calls over his shoulder at the injured man lying in the snow.

Dream lies still in the snow for several minutes. He feels blood dripping down his face, and bruises starting to form around his eyes and mouth. Finally, with a groan of pain, he lifts an arm and summons his chat window in front of his face. He opens the private message window with George, and painfully slowly types in the chat bar with the floating keyboard.

**Dream: George?**

George takes a while to respond.

**George: What do you want.**

**Dream: Help me**

**Dream: Please**

The chat window stays still, George not answering him.

**Dream: Techno hurt me. I’m in the taiga**

**Dream: Help me get home? Please?**

Dream stares at the hovering chat window in agonizing silence, willing George to answer him. Several moments later he finally does.

**George: You expect me to help you after you dethroned me?**

**Dream: I told you why I did that, I wanted to protect you**

**George: And I don’t buy it.**

**George: Not with all the other shit you’ve been pulling lately.**

**George: Drag yourself back here on your own. I’m not helping you anymore.**

Dream lets out a shaky sigh.

**Dream: George?**

**Dream: I’m sorry**

No response.

**Dream: I really am**

Dream flips back to the global chat, and sees George talking to Punz and Bad. _”So he means it…? He’s done with me?”_ He thinks as he stares blankly at the global chat. He lies unmoving in the snow for a few more moments before opening the private message window with Sapnap.

**Dream: Sapnap? Can you help me?**

**Dream: Please?**

**Sapnap: Save it, Dream.**

**Sapnap: Whatever it is, I don’t care**

**Dream: Sap, listen to me, please**

**Sapnap: You said you don’t care about anything except Tommy’s discs. Does that ‘anything’ include me? Or George?**

**Dream: That’s not what I meant**

**Sapnap: Bull.**

**Sapnap: You’re alone now. Deal with it.**

**Dream: Sapnap**

**Dream: I’m sorry**

**Dream: Listen to me, please**

Sapnap doesn’t answer him.

Tears starting to sting his eyes, Dream flips back to the global chat. He sees multiple conversations going on.

**Dream: Hey guys?**

**Dream: Can someone help me?**

The global chat falls silent as soon as he’s sent his messages. 

**Dream: Please?**

He can practically feel the private messages flying between everyone, discussing what he may be wanting from them. After a few painfully long moments, the conversations in the global chat resume as if Dream didn’t say a word. 

**Dream: Guys?**

Conversation in the global chat doesn’t even stop this time, everyone blatantly ignoring Dream. 

A memory of a few weeks prior comes to Dream’s mind of Sapnap standing uncomfortably close to him outside Eret’s castle, staring him in the eyes. “If you keep this up, you’re going to end up alone Dream” Sapnap said to him with a glare before walking away. George, who was leaning against a tree several feet away, turned and walked away with Sapnap. 

Dream waves a hand and dispels the chat window before limply dropping his arm back into the snow. His whole body shudders with a sigh as he closes his eyes. _”Sapnap was right. I’m alone.”_ Dream thinks, memory replaying itself over and over in his mind. _”I pushed everyone away.”_ Pain throbbing through his bloodied face and tears running down his cheeks, Dream lies in the snow for a long while before opening his eyes and turning his head to look for his mask. He spots the mask, now broken from the force of Techno’s first punch, and reaches over to grab it. With a groan of pain, Dream slowly hauls himself to his feet and starts to make the long trek back to L’Manberg. 

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene idea came to me after a friend showed me this fanart he found on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CI21ztPF-m8/?igshid=1ulkjsa50ihjb. This was a fun write, I hope you liked it! If you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at @AzureDiamond51


End file.
